Beserka Shinji
by Rei-00-Ayanami
Summary: Shinji Hates his dad for telling Rei to miss out on the finer things in life, He goes beserk inside his Eva after seeing his father strike Ayanami. OneShot ShinjixRei


_**One Shot: Berserker Shinji**_

**Takes part before the 5th Angel**

**OOC**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thought'**

**

* * *

**

Shinji was walking home, It was a weary night, he looked up to the night sky 'no stars.. Just like every other night'  
He noticed something out the corner of his eye, There sat Rei Ayanami in the park and it looked like she was reading a book

He decided he had nothing better to do and walked over to her, She noticed him but kept staring at her book

'She does seam weird' he stood in front of her "Hi Ayanami, why are you out this late at night"

She looked up at him, Ever since Shinji came to tokyo3 he always expressed concern for her. But why?  
"I.. Feel safe here" she replied and continued reading  
Shinji decided he should sit by her, Rei raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything else  
"You know, Its actually pretty warm tonight"  
She didn't reply  
Shinji leant back onto the chair and spread his arms out  
"So What are you reading?" He asked staring into the tree's

Rei put the book down and look annoyed, he wasn't going to stop talking  
"A lover's tale" she said meekly  
Shinji blushed, He wasn't expecting that  
"What's it about?" His voice didn't show any sign of nervousness

She took a while to reply, Not that she didn't know it, More that she was trying to figure out why he wanted to know  
"It's about two teenagers trapped in war, They have a strong love for each other but the general for the Army will not allow it"  
Shinji blinked 'that sounds familiar' "Why do you always read romance novel's Ayanami?"

She looked at the ground unsure if she should answer that

Shinji noticed her eyes narrow towards the grounds  
"It's ok, You don't have to tell me.. But if you do I promise I won't tell anyone"  
She looked at him for a second before returning her vision towards the ground

"You… Promise?" She asked barely more then a whisper  
"Of course Rei" Shinji smiled to further convince her  
She looked at the book again "The Commander told me Love was useless… and… I was not to be loved"

Shinji frowned, He hated his dad "Rei everyone deserves to be loved, Even you"

A tear escaped her left eye "No.. He said he would punish me"  
Shinji frown turned into a facial expression of hatred towards his father  
"Rei don't listen to him, You deserved to be loved" He put his arm around her to try to soothe her pain "He Can not punish you, I won't allow it"

She sniffed a few times and looked up at the pilot "You.. You will protect me?" she asked between sob's  
'Why am I loosing control' she asked herself 'Why do I feel safe with Ikari-kun.. He is unlike his father'  
"I will Rei, I Will protect you" 'Father'

Shinji helped Rei to her apartment which interestingly was next door to her apartment  
"Thankyou for helping me Ikari-kun" Rei said softly as he helped her into the apartment

"Your welcome Rei. But please call me Shinji" He said as she sat on her bed  
"Thankyou.. Shinji"

He smiled. "If you wish Rei, I can stop by tomorrow before the synch testing?"  
"That would be.. Acceptable Shinji-kun"

He nodded and left the apartment

------------------

_**The Next day**_

Shinji was happily walking up the stairs of the apartment block when he saw Rei walking towards him "uh. Hi Rei, Sorry I am late"  
"You are not late Shinji-kun" she stopped in front of him "I was called early"  
"Oh ok, Well I will accompany you then"  
She nodded and he followed closely behind

"Rei.. Umm Why does my.. Father disapprove of you seeking a relationship?"  
She kept looking ahead "It will affect the scenario"  
"oh"

It wasn't long before they were inside Nerv and the Eva cage's, Shinji decided to start early in syncing  
'It feels so weird inside these things' he thought, He noticed something out of the side screen near unit zero  
He willed it to magnify the image and turn on outside sound 'whoa I didn't know I could do that'  
'Father' he saw the Commander walk towards Rei in which she skipped off the Eva's back to greet him with a smile

'Audio' he thought as the speakers came to life

"Rei I heard you were with the third child last night"  
Her smile disappeared  
"Yes sir I was"

'What is he doing 'Shinji frowned' 'Something wrong Shinji" Ritsuko asked over the intercom but he didn't answer  
"Why were you in a intimate position with him Rei?" The commander asked in a cold tone  
"I.. I wish.."  
"Enough Rei" he hissed "You know to well you can not be loved"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "He said I can, I.. I wish to Unite.. With him"

Gendo frowned and backhanded Rei with enough force to throw her on the floor "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. I CREATED YOU!" He growled

"Shinji!" Ritsuko gasped over the intercom, He was furious. His face was painted with pure hatred and he seamed to be looking at something, Ritsuko followed his gaze 'Oh No'

"Sync Ratio at 99!" Screamed Maya  
"Impossible" yelled Ritsuko  
"No its true, Magi aren't detecting any thing out of normality

"The EVA JUST BROKE OUT OF ITS RESTRAINTS" Came a voice over the speakers

The Commander dropped his fist and looked towards Unit one

Unit one opened its gigantic mouth and growled. Gendo's face turned to complete shock and he yelped before running as fast as he could down the platform

"Oh shit, Oh shit Oh shit" he kept repeating to himself

The technicians moved hastily out of the way from the fleeing man. Unit one watched it with its eyes  
"CUT POWER" Ritsuko boomed

"Negative its rejecting the command"  
"Oh dear god"

Gendo almost made it threw the door before The purple giants snatched him by his feet, It lifted him into the air. The jaws of the Eva opened to let out a another growl

"O my god!" Gendo screamed "Someone do something!"  
"Father.. I Won't allow you to hurt her again!" Came the voice of his son

Gendo's face turned to pure fear then to anger before to fear again

"Don't act Stupidly Pilot" Gendo said with fear immanent on his voice "You will be punished for this"

"Hardly father. You deserve this""Shinji don't do it!" He almost dropped the commander at that voice,  
"Misato why?"  
"Because he is your father"

Shinji frowned again. "Your wrong, My dad died when he left me"

Gendo screamed as unit one raised its hand and swatted Gendo like a fly against the wall.  
Everyone in the command docks stopped. They could not comprehend what just happened

Fuyutsuki sat at the top not moving. But a small smile creeped onto his lips

He picked up the telephone and typed in the code for the loudspeakers "This is Fuyutsuki. Do not I repeat Do not Harm the Third child. Bring both pilots to the Command office at once"

He hung up the phone and exited the dock leaving everyone speechless

"He.. Killed the Commander" Misato said in a whisper  
"I don't believe it" Ritsuko followed  
"He actually did it" Maya said third

The other technicians just stared in aww at the bloody corpse of Gendo plastered on the side of the Eva chamber

----------

The guards walked Shinji and Rei into the room, Fuyutsuki waved the guards out saying it was alright

"Shinji" he said as he walked to the front of the desk and rested his back onto it  
"That was really Something"

He looked up from the floor "Your not.. Going to punish me?"  
"How can I punish the only person on his will?" He said  
Shinji looked at him with surprise "What do you mean" he said

"He told me when we first started that if anything was to happen to him that you would be the new Supreme Commander" He smiled after he said that 'Hopefully he will cancel the third Impact plans and help destroy Seele'

"I.. Uhh.. I don't know"  
Rei looked at the sub-Commander and back at Shinji "Than.. Thankyou for protecting me" she said  
Shinji looked at her and smiled. 'Something about her.. Makes me smile' he thought

"Shinji we need your decision now" Fuyutsuki asked breaking the moment "In reality you would help save humanity, Unlike your father… who wanted third impact"  
Shinji's eyes widened "And if I don't accept this?"

"Seele will place one of they're own in command, And we will suffer worse"

He looked at the ground ' I can help humanity?' he thought "I'll… I'll do it"  
Fuyutsuki smiled "Welcome Commander Ikari"  
Shinji frowned. "That sounds to much like him"

"Sorry sir, Would you like another title?"

"I will have to think about one" he said as he looked back at the Second Commander

"Of course sir, Please sit. I will notify the personnel  
"o.. Ok" He took his seat at the table

"By the way you might want to read the files in the draw to accustom yourself to What's inside Nerv, Rei will Explain the rest

Rei looked at the Second Commander to see if it was alright

"Rei. He is the Commander. Do fill him in.. If so take him on a tour.. I will organise his pass to be given Alpha clearance"  
Rei nodded and sat in front of Shinji to explain what he didn't know

The Second Commander walked out of the office and a announcement came over the speakers of Nerv

"This is the Sub-Commander, Due to the recent Death of Commander Gendo Ikari and according to his Will and the title placement of Nerv 2005 Shinji Ikari is now appointed Supreme Commander of Nerv"  
"he will be now known as Commander Ikari. I repeat. Shinji Ikari is the new Commander"

Gasp's were heard from all over Nerv, Ritsuko fainted while Misato almost had a heart attack

"They.. They promoted him?" One of the tech's asked  
"O my" Said Misato  
"I guess this would be better then that grumpy old fart" said another

-------------

Section two looked at each other "Well i guess we will get Rostered days off now" One said  
"And Holiday pay!" Another shouted  
"And a Pay rise" they all chimed  
The leader smiled, and Nodded to his crew  
"All hail lord Ikari!" They said in unision before cracking a bottle of champane

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Well that's that.. Do review.. I don't think I would make this into a story but one day maybe after my other one.  
Do read and review**

**Cheers  
John**


End file.
